Selective call receivers are widely used to disseminate business and other information. Contemporary pages are known to receive and store a plurality of such messages that can be accessed for presentation at the convenience of the user or individual. However, these messages typically include confidential or proprietary business information that may compromise or undermine the business objectives of the individual if such information were accessible by unauthorized persons. Regrettably, any individual in possession of a contemporary pager may view any of the stored messages. Accordingly, a need exists to distribute confidential or proprietary information to selective call receivers in a manner that protects the confidential information from unauthorized access.